


Stuck With Me

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James makes sure that Q knows that he's stuck with him.





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: Post-Skyfall  
**Spoilers**: Up Through Skyfall  
**Notes**: Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
**Beta**: Grammarly
> 
> This is the last one for a while. This completes a blackout on my first bingo card. The next bingo I shall try for is a new card and all of the prompts fit into one story! (It will be Criminal Minds)

Q rolled over in bed and found that James was not in it. He frowned for a few seconds before laying his head down. He looked over to see that the sky was just turning red with the rising sun. He heard a sound that he shouldn't hear in his bedroom and looked around to see what he could see. Mombi and Ozma were sitting at the end of the bed eating off of tiny trays that had their wet food bowls sitting on them. Yet, it was not wet food that they were eating. At least it didn't seem like it. Q didn't move to figure it out because he was bedridden for a reason, and that reason was the leg that was covered up. He was two days out of surgery for several torn ligaments and muscles all up and down his leg but thankfully only a small fracture in his femur. He was doing some exercises in bed to keep his leg in good condition but not allowed to put his full weight on it yet. His wheelchair was beside the bed, folded up and ready to be used.

James had brought him home just the night before. The cats didn't like the brace that was on Q's leg to make sure that he didn't hurt himself more, so they were keeping away from him. The bedroom door opened up, and Q looked over. James was carrying a tray in his hands, and as he got close to the bed, he kicked out the legs on it. Q knew full well that he did not have a breakfast tray in his flat, so that meant that James had to have gone out and bought it or he had one in his flat. Q didn't go down to James's flat below him all that much. The place was mostly full of boxes from storage, and James just didn't put anything out.

The smell of the food on the tray had Q's stomach rumbling. James gave Q a broad smile as he settled the tray down on the floor before coming to help Q get into a position where he could sit up to eat. Q gritted his teeth for the pain that he knew was coming, his leg already ached from needing more of the pain medication.

"How long has Mallory given you off?" Q asked, hoping that if he bugged James enough about the question, he would finally answer it. Q had been asking since he had figured out that he would need surgery. James had been avoiding him the entire time on it, going to another topic or just outright ignoring him.

"Until it's safe for you to go to and from work without an escort."

"That's at least two months!" Q cried out. Mombi looked at him with a glare for interrupting her mealtime. From Q's new position, he saw that it wasn't their typical wet food, but what looked like something that James had made for them. He could see some veg that was approved for cats as well as chicken and what might have been rabbit.

"Yes, and until such a time as you can move about on your own, I'm on guard duty."

"How did you get him to approve that?"

"The guard part? That was easy; he was already looking for someone. He didn't really want to sacrifice a Double-Oh on it, but when Tanner and I both told him that you would chew up and spit out any other agents and get them to do what you wanted and not what you needed, Mallory agreed pretty easily. When you are allowed back work for your half days, I'll drive you to and from as well as helping with mission development when I am there. Then drive you home when it's time. I'll also help you around the house as much as you need. Which with the cats is going to be a lot. Neither of them got close to the bed last night. I hoped that feeding them in here with the food enticement they would see that your wheelchair and brace are not going to jump out and kill them."

"You are really going to stay around and cook and clean?"

"Cook, yes. Clean, no. That's why MI6 has services for that. She'll be by later tomorrow for us to meet and for the cats to meet. She's friendly with cats, according to Tanner."

Q wasn't sure what exactly what was going on. He had expected for James to run the other way after getting Q set up at home. It wasn't exactly something that James Bond was known for, the whole caring about any one thing. Q expected to have a nurse brought in by MI6 with the ability to protect him but not really do much more than care for him. It was his full expectations about everything, but now James was here, and he was acting like he was going to be staying there and helping Q through all of his working back to full health. It was strange, and Q wasn't sure what he thought of it.

"You arranged for a cleaner to come into my place?" Q asked.

James didn't answer, but he did pick up the tray of food and settle it down in front of Q with a soft smile on his face. Q looked down at the food and saw that it was all of the things that Q liked and ate most mornings, just smaller portions. The pain was making him a little sickly as far as his stomach went so he was eating smaller meals, but more times per day, it had started while he was in MI6's medical's hold. It had been easy to take care of that while there but Q had wondered how it was going to work when he got home, and it seemed that he was going to have his own Double-Oh Agent chef for the duration of his medical leave, or at least until he could get to work just fine and not need a guard.

"I did. I made sure that you didn't have to worry about a damned thing other than keeping me company. I also made sure that I don't have to worry about anything but making sure you don't get bored and do stupid stuff. Tanner told me what happened the last time you were on medical leave after your appendix ruptured in TSS when you were a new staff in there after years of being at the very low end of telling people to turn shit on and off again."

"Tanner has a big mouth, that wasn't all boredom, there was also the reaction I was having from the antibiotics I was on. Lowered my inhibition when paired with the pain medication. So they watch me closer on things like that now. I didn't have anything close to that this time."

"You took down all of MI6 while you were high on medication?"

"No, if the damned tech had followed the procedures they had been trained, it would have given them a lot of training on isolating hackers and removing them from the system. Instead, the idiot overreacted and shut down the system manually after being told not to." Q looked at James to see him grinning. James was riling him up on purpose. Q reached out and grabbed his toast before ripping off a corner and tossing it at James. James caught it, but instead of eating it, he held it up to Q's lips.

"Eat, please."

Q opened his mouth to let James pop the piece inside. He wasn't sure what was going on at all, but the look that James was giving him said that James cared more than Q had ever thought that he did. Q worked through half of his food before he started to sip at the tea that was in the mug. James had made it perfect for him.

"I just thought we were shagging," Q said when he felt like he was eaten enough. There was a little left on the plates but nothing that Jame should get worried about. Q picked up the tea again and inhaled the rich scent of it before he looked at James as he took a drink.

"I thought that as well until I heard that sound and you stopped responding to comms while I was on the mission." James reached out and laid his hand over the not as swollen part of his knee. "R told me fairly quickly that you were not dead, but I hated hearing that. Then you started to wake up, and you screamed."

"Yes, well, it's the most painful thing I have ever felt in my life. I know you are built to withstand pain, but us mere mortals don't do well with it."

"We are taught to deal well with it yes but I still don't like pain. I also understand that not everyone is like me, but Q, I don't like you in pain at all. I would have done anything to take your place. If I could spare you pain for the rest of your life, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Q wasn't sure what to say to that. He had been keeping himself distant from James. He had started to think of him as James and not Bond when they were here at Q's flat but outside of it, he was Bond, and that was the way it needed to be because the man was going to leave him one day. No lover ever lasted long, and James would move on when he had his fill of Q. He would move onto someone else who was a challenge, who snarked back at him, who was near impossible. It wasn't hard to see the similarities between Q and Vesper after Q had looked into her. It wasn't hard to see that they were near twins in the way they were. Confident and they were more than willing to give as good as they got from other people. Q had never been scared of James, even when the man tried to scare him. Q figured that that part of it all was why James had done it, testing him.

"So you-" Q cut himself off because he didn't want to use the word love at all in regards to this, but he wasn't sure what other words to use in its place.

"I love you, yes."

"Oh!" Q discreetly reached under the tray and pinched his thigh in the spot that always hurt like the Dickens. He wasn't sure that he wasn't having a reaction to the combination of drugs that he was taking. It certainly made more sense.

"Q, Walmond."

"DON'T!" Q hissed at him. He wanted to reach out and slap the other man, but he was too far away, and t would hurt Q more than it would make him feel better.

"Wally?"

"If you ever want to touch me while I'm naked and aroused again, you will cease and desist on that!" Q hissed at him.

"I love that you added the aroused part. I'm sure that over the next while I will be touching while you are naked a lot." James picked up the tray and made sure that he didn't disturb anything on it. Q might nibble on bits as the morning went and he might not. It wasn't all that steady on what he did eat and what he didn't as time went around.

"Pervert," Q said, but he was smiling as he said it.

James moved quickly, picking up Q with an arm under his arse and another that moved Q's leg with no pain at all, but it dropped Q onto his back on the bed with James leaning over him from the side.

"You don't want me helping you in the shower? My hands gliding across your skin as I work the soap into a lather to clean you up. It's all you could talk about yesterday."

"No, Mister Seducer, all I could talk about yesterday was getting to have a real shower. I didn't care if I was doing it alone; you were the one that brought up helping."

"I like soaping you up," James said with a flirty tone to his voice.

"Is that the plan this morning, feed me up, drug me, and have your soapy way with me in the shower?"

"Well, part of that, yes. I do want to make sure you that you are well covered by your pain meds. I have the wrap needed to keep the wounds on you from getting wet until that's allowed and I was given wipes for those areas after we get you dried off. Fully of vitamins and minerals that your healing skin needs."

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"I came home as soon as possible, you were still out of it from your surgery, and so I started to plan because then at least I wouldn't get thrown out of MI6 for being a pain the ass. Your doctor and I worked through an entire care plan for you."

Even James saying that he loved Q wasn't that big of a thing. Words were words in Q's world. He had seen a lot of promises that went bust as soon as something better came along in the spy world but a care plan. That was something different because that meant a full effort had been made.

"I care for you. I really do, James but I just...haven't allowed myself to feel more."

"I know. I realized that when you were shocked that I had shown up where you were. I knew fully what I was getting into when I decided to stay here. Don't worry. I know that you'll come to care for me more and one day love me. I just gotta give you time to wrap your head around everything. I'm a rather smug man, so I don't need your love to be with you."

"You know if anyone else heard this, they would think you were saying you don't care if I love you or not, you are going to love and be with me anyway."

"That's the pain talking," James said.

Q nodded his head in agreement to that, but he knew that James understood what he was saying. It was a strange way for James to tell Q that he was more than willing to wait for Q's care to turn into love, but the unsaid part was that James would also stick around if Q never cared more than this. It was very much one-sided on that aspect, but Q could see it. He could see Jame sticking with him.

James had few people left in his life that he could trust, and he held trust more precious than his heart. He had given his trust to Q a long time ago, and so his heart was nothing compared to that. Q didn't have the trust issues that James did, but then Q's life had been perfect right up until his parents died his first year at uni. That was nothing like what James' life had been like before and after he had become a Double-Oh. Q was happy being the one person in the world that James came to time and again. He was more than happy being that person time and time again.

Leaning down to press a kiss to Q's forehead, James smiled before he sat back. He reached over for Q's pills and doled out his morning dose. It was strange to see him be so careful when he never was with his own, but he had been a little more lately. Q was shocked that he had missed that. James wasn't drinking near as much as he used to. He wasn't being as reckless with his life. James, despite what Psych thought, didn't have a death wish, he just saw no reason to not do everything that he could to finish a mission. He saw himself as inconsequential until Q had entered his life. It was refreshing to see it all to Q. It helped lessen that one thing in his mind that was hampering his ability to see James as more than a shag. James was doing his hardest to come back to Q.

Q reached up and ruffled James' hair as the man smiled down at him. Q knew that he would have to sit up to take the pills, but he was comfortable. He was damned comfortable. Still, he didn't protest when James reached down and started to help Q sit up. Even just that little bit of movement from a laying down to a sitting up position had Q's leg hurting a great deal. He was nauseous, but he knew that would go away if he stayed there in bed. Moving around was good but not until he had given his pills time to work.

There was a noise as Q sat there and panted through the pain. He looked up to see that James had turned on a TV. A TV that had not been in his bedroom before now. It wasn't even one that had been in his flat before. It was new and very sleek and looked like something that James would buy because it was top of the line but also damned good at doing what it was supposed to do.

"What's that for?" Q asked.

"You won't be able to be in the living room that much so I figured that a TV in the bedroom to keep us bother entertained would be good. I also picked up a new Blu-ray player for in here. It's very small and slides right under the rim of the TV. We can work it from here. I picked up those DVDs you ordered in from the shop across the street so I figured that we could veg on the bed. It'll help you relax some here in bed after I get you clean. I'll leave you on the toilet while I change the bedclothes out. You were sweating last night, which was a side effect of the drip medicine that you were on at MI6."

"You really did go through it all, didn't you?"

"I don't want to lose you. Even though I knew that you weren't going to die, I had to-" James stopped.

"You had to control it so that you didn't even have one bit of a chance to lose me. You do have control issues, and I know it. I don't have issues with you controlling the aspects that you like to. You don't try and control me twenty-four seven, and outside of choosing where we eat food, you don't make choices for me. There is nothing that you need to worry about when it comes to that. I'll tell you if you step over the line."

James smiled at Q, and it was such a change on his face that Q felt his heart thump a little erratically. This was the James that he saw that no one else did. This was the James that was hidden under that hard exterior that he needed to be to do his job. It wasn't hard to understand why no one but Q saw it, but it was still humbling. Q reached up and brushed the back of his fingers down James's face. James was handsome to Q, even with all of the scars on his body that were small and not that noticeable but they screamed about James' will to live.

"I think that's part of why I love you," James said.

"Why?"

"Because you won't let me become an asshole to you. You will control me and manage me so that I never become the worst of what I could be. Because you are you and I know you will always make sure that we are happy, together happy not you making me happy despite your own happiness." James leaned down and brushed his nose back and forth across Q's.

"I do care for you, so much that sometimes I can't see for it," Q said.

"I know, and I know you'll love me in time. Can I stay?"

"Stay? Of course." Q saw no reason for James to leave at night. Then Q saw the look in James' eyes. He wasn't asking to stay the night. He was asking to stay forever. "I mean it, James, you can stay until the end of time for all that I care. Stay here, and love me."

"Good because I will."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
